1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a medical installation system including at least one medical therapy and/or diagnostics apparatus having a controller containing a control computer, at least one computer work station and a data network to which both the control computer and the computer work station are connected such that the computer work station may communicate with the control computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The aforementioned type of medical installation system is employed, for example, in clinics wherein therapy and/or diagnostics apparatus are connected to computer work stations via a data network. For report preparation and other similar tasks, therefore, one has the option to load data from the medical therapy and/or diagnostics apparatus into a computer work station via the data network.
A potential problem with such systems, however, is that, due to disturbances or misuse, the therapy and/or diagnostics apparatus might be activated separate and apart from the computer work station connected to the associated data network, thereby allowing the data stored in the therapy and/or diagnostics apparatus to be modified. This unfortunately might lead to inconsistent data and, accordingly, medically disadvantageous consequences for a patient.